Raphael and Taylor
by PurplePenguin50
Summary: Raph and Taylor, a match made in heaven. Ever wonder what they do i their spare time or what they have in common? Now's the time to find out! Ask or Dare the pair anything and they'll answer it, just the two of them. Well, they will have a little help from Leo. RaphxOC. Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Read and Review!
1. Introduction

Hey guys, it's been a while. I hope you have been having a better time living than I have. Anyways I decided to try another new story. I know what your thinking, 'She's one of THOSE people..' but I'm really trying to write something good and my pairing RaphaelxTaylor has been on my mind alot so that's what I'm going with. This will be a combination of a dare and ask story. Mixing it up right? Again, here's the rules and stuff:

1)Only ask Raph and Taylor. **One exception**: you can ask anyone else what they think of their relationship.

2)Dares are allowed. Anything. But keep it within the rating.

3)Leo will be the moderator/question asker, he's not _supposed_ to be a main character.

Nice and simple, right? Okay, send your questions or dares by PM. If you are a guest send it in as a review, I know you are not able to send messages. Thanks for sticking with me and my craziness. :)

~PurplePenguin50~

**P.S Please check out the poll on my profile. It may hint at more than one sequel to the 'Leopard in the Night' series. ;) **


	2. Kids and Laser Pointers

Hey everyone! Here's the first chapter, I wrote it a little differently. I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry if it stinks but I'm trying my best. Please check out the poll on my profile, it is relevant to this story, mostly. Enjoy!

~PurplePenguin50~

* * *

It was just a normal day in the lair. Raph and Taylor were chillin' in their usual spots on the couch. Everything was perfectly normal until Leo bust in the room looking more excited than ever.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what?"

The two gave each other confused looks before looking back at the blue leader. Leonardo being this happy was usually not a good sign. It either involved Space Heroes or worse...fan mail.

"What?" The two asked in unison.

"You two got some FAN MAIL!"

They both groaned as Raph grabbed the letters. Raph and especially Taylor weren't too fond of getting mail that involved fans. It wasn't that they didn't like their fans; it's just that some of the letters were a bit, extreme. Taylor often got letters from people who wanted to get rid of some kind of rodent problem, or maybe scare the pants of someone. Raph's letters usually included being asked and occasionally bribed to beat up some guy's younger brother and on one occasion cut a pizza with his Sais. Taylor stretched her claw and ripped open the envelopes. Raph pulled them out and started to read.

"What kind of mail is this? It's just a bunch of questions about me and Taylor. Did Mikey put you up to this?"

Leo shook his head. "Nope."

"We'll see about that." Raph held the letters in front of Taylor who sniffed the paper, checking for the familiar scent of the pizza that Mikey was usually covered in.

"He's right, it's clean." Leo smirked at his younger brother who just grumbled something under his breath.

"Aren't you two going to answer them?"

Raph glared at his brother. "Why?"

"Well, don't you think it will be fun?"

Taylor nudged Raph. "Yeah, it might be fun."

He sighed. How did she always manage to win him over?

"Okay fine a couple questions."

Leo jumped for joy. "Yes, now I can be the question master!"

The couple stared at him. He cleared his throat. "I mean, uh, help you guys."

Leo walked around to the front of the couch and pulled out a video camera and set it on the table.

"What's that for?" Raph asked as he eyed the equipment.

"The internet."

The red- clad turtle rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just ask the first question before I change my mind."

Leo took out the first letter. "Okay, first question, do you guys want children?"

Raph and Taylor both shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, well..." Taylor scratched the back of her head.

"Um, yeah, I wouldn't mind having a kid." Raph chuckled. "I guess I would like having a little me running around, or a little pair of paws."

Leo smiled as Raph gave Taylor a small kiss. Master Splinter walked into the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh, wait sensei! There's a question for you."

Splinter walked towards the couch. "What does it say Leonardo?"

"Next reads, what do you think of Taylor and Raph dating?"

He stroked his beard. "I am very happy my son has found someone to be with. It fills me with joy that they love each other so much."

"Awwwwwww."

Everyone turned to see Donnie, Mikey and April walking out of Don's lab into the living room.

"What are you dudes doing?"

Leo walked over to the three and led them towards the couch. "Answering question about Raph and Taylor, come on we need you guys for these last questions."

They arrived at the couch and sat. Leo stood in front of the group like a game show host.

"What do you think about them being together? Do you think they are made for each other?"

Mikey was the first to answer. "YES! There so cute together. I totally ship them!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What? They asked."

Donnie rubbed his chin. "I guess the thing I like most about their relationship is the fact that Raph is a lot nicer when Taylor's around."

Smack! Raph hit Don on the back of the head.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"You're the smart one you'll figure it out."

Donnie pondered for a little while. "Ohhhh..."

April giggled making Donnie turn as red as a tomato.

"I can't wait to see the wedding, and Taylor's gown she's going to look so beautiful!"

Raph started choking on air. "Don't you think you're jumping the gun?"

April smiled and shook her head. "No."

Leo flipped over the last letter. "Have you ever saw Raph and Taylor doing something that you never thought they would say or do?"

Everyone sat awkwardly as Leo skimmed the rest of the letter.

"Oh, it's not that kind of question."

Relived sighs filled the room as the thought vanished from their minds.

"Well, that would probably be that time I walked in on them playing with a laser pointer."

Mikey jumped up and down remembering Donnie's story. "Yeah, they were just the most adorable things you ever saw."

Raph scoffed. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

Taylor nodded in agreement as a wild grin spread across Mikey's face. "I thought you dudes might say that so I took it upon myself to find this."

He jumped up on the coffee table and took the little pointer out his belt.

Taylor laughed. "I've never seen that before in my life."

"Oh really?"

He switched the red light on and started waving it around on the floor. Taylor, who was holding a straight face up until this point, couldn't contain herself and started chasing the dot that bounced around on the floor. Everyone giggled as Taylor tried to catch the little dot. Mikey finally turned it off as Taylor noticed the absence of the light.

"Darn! It always vanishes. Sneaky little light."

She looked up at everyone to see them watching her, except for Raph who was slightly pink.

Raph stood up from the couch. "Okay, I'm done with this, I'm out of here!"

Taylor stood alongside Raph.

"Yeah, when the little dot leaves I'm out too." The couple walked out of the room, leaving just three turtles and April.

Leo was the first to speak. "I can't believe...I GOT THAT ALL ON VIDEO!"

April laughed. "They already act like a married couple."

Donnie smiled seeing April laugh. "Are we too late to help plan the wedding?"

Everyone laughed and Mikey jumped down off the table.

"Start picking out the baby names!"

Their fit of laughter was cut short when two very angry voices came through the room.

"We can still hear you, you know!"

A roar came from Taylor. "If you want to keep you shells and legs you've got thirty seconds to clear out.

Everyone fearfully cleared out of the room leaving only Leo, who was to happy to be scared.

"I can't wait for more questions!"

* * *

Well, you heard the leader! Send in more questions if you want some more Raph and Taylor!


End file.
